


☃【丞坤】无厌+不渝+银莲

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】无厌+不渝+银莲

by：银鱼罐头

《无厌》

-

爱情。

之于十八岁的分界点，如同薄雾锁住无垠青空，迷蒙间而又差那么些拨云见日。

范丞丞初见蔡徐坤是他刚刚脱离假期步入高中，而那时的蔡徐坤已然以学生代表的身份带领着全体高三年级，在灼灼烈日下铿锵宣誓了。

作为后半辈子被财势与权力包揽的富二代，在学校里一直过得如同小魔王般的范丞丞头一次知道，原来竟真有那种看起来正直仿佛敦厚杉木，却又灵动得连发梢一颤也抖落星光的人。

范丞丞坐在乌泱泱的新生中间，嘴里的口香糖嚼了约摸半小时快嚼成橡皮了，他盯着那人也生生看了半小时。想着今天之后也许就见不到了，心里还有点惋惜。

范丞丞老实待在教室的时间还没有待在厕所的多。他总是偷摸着藏几根烟，领上三五小弟逃过巡查老师的视线翻出去上网泡吧，抑或在课上直接躲进洗手间里吞云吐雾。

高三是位置僻静独栋教学楼，离范丞丞他们隔了有两条银河那么宽，他与蔡徐坤，照理说余下的时光中都很难会有什么交集。

可惜事情往往都不会照理发展。

“抽烟是不允许的吧。”

蔡徐坤今天正好来递交通校申请，顺道也就想在这边上个厕所，然而还未踏进洗手间的门，便已被里边散发出的浓烈呛人味道熏得微微皱起了眉。身上既然挂了表率的头衔，他难免对违规乱纪的事情有了那么些抵触情绪。

“高一新生？”

小弟们也是上了高中才开的窍，哪里能比上范丞丞那样的混世魔王，闻声便立刻扔下手中烟头用脚碾住了，若是蔡徐坤口气再凶些，可能就干脆吞进肚子里。范丞丞咬在齿间的香烟头微微弹了一下，气定神闲看向笔笔直直立在门口的人。

漂亮的黑色眸子微张，渐渐浮出了点诧异。

这不是那谁吗。

虽然站在逆光的方向，但范丞丞还是一眼便认出了蔡徐坤。才将要出口的抬杠话语在唇间晃荡一阵，就那么咽回去了，范丞丞抬手拿掉烟头，扬起的下巴微微朝后收拢，目光上瞧摆出副乖巧模样等着他过来训话。

蔡徐坤刚刚才舒展的眉头在他行至范丞丞面前时又不受控制地聚拢起来，再仔细比较一番，才憾然接受这个事实。

面前的小学弟，竟然已经同他一样高了。

范丞丞想必也发现了这件事，张扬傲气的眉眼间隐隐有了些笑意，本就俊朗的五官褪去原先的散漫慵懒，迎上柔和的暖光显得生动极了。

此刻蔡徐坤心里对这个小孩的第一印象已经拍板。

一位误入歧途的纯良学弟。

范丞丞面上盈着笑，对跟前神色柔和的学长也下了定义。

一只漂亮的羔羊。

蔡徐坤本着助人为乐，外加范丞丞长得好看的原因，答应了小学弟随时来找自己排解心事，解决学习问题的见鬼理由，顺带将自己的联系方式也一同交了出去，就差送货上门了。

范丞丞咬着根棒棒糖趴在桌上昏昏欲睡，突然间又记起了什么似的闭着眼翘起嘴角。那是蔡徐坤买给他的糖，一大袋子什么味儿都有，为了帮助他戒掉抽烟的坏毛病。

大概是生活有了乐趣，范丞丞竟也真的就听话地交出了烟盒，上课时会乖乖坐在教室里，虽然依旧不怎么听讲。以前的小弟们看着范丞丞百无聊赖翻着蔡徐坤送给他的复习资料时，都一副吃屎的表情。

范丞丞长得好看，家里有钱，动他心思的人仿佛夏天嘤嘤嗡嗡的蚊子，驱也驱不尽。可范丞丞虽然不凶，但永远都是一副生人勿近，近了也不会甩你的吊儿郎当模样。

这样一个自负又难搞的小孩儿，在蔡徐坤面前却乖得像只金毛犬。

蔡徐坤伸手揉揉金毛的脑袋，目光里带了些好奇微微偏头看他。

“你怎么都不跟别人玩的，你其他朋友呢？”

范丞丞接收到他询问的目光后一愣，脑子飞速运转，立马就换了一副委委屈屈的小表情开始睁眼说瞎话。

“他们不和我玩，我学习不好。”

蔡徐坤打小就是优秀干部三好学生一个，哪里想到他的小学弟竟因为学习遭到如此排挤，立刻就心软得不行了，眸子里光点熠熠，简直想要把小孩抱进怀里使劲揉揉。

当然他忍住了。

“没关系，学习我会帮你的。”

范丞丞看着他怜惜又认真的眼神，心跳突然就错了一拍，在胸口大声咚咚敲击起来。

蔡徐坤讲完正等他回应，却看见范丞丞呆呆盯着自己逐渐红了脸的模样，一时间心坎像被什么击中了。

小学弟太可爱了吧，真是又单纯，又可爱。

两人就这么互相瞧着，明明都是聪明得不行的人，偏就在对方面前蠢得一言难尽。

却又相处得如此和谐。

秋天终究是过去了，转眼入夏，到了蔡徐坤即将参加高考，告别高中的日子。

蔡徐坤空闲的时间越来越少，偶尔还会露出些消沉烦闷。

范丞丞都明白，没再怎么打扰他，只是会按时发些消息安慰问候，收到的回复也都非常简短。

蔡徐坤升入大学了。

就像蒲公英落地后悄然间就暗暗发芽，一些目光早在相遇时就开出了花，范丞丞决定要努力赶上蔡徐坤的步伐了。

“你脸红什么呀，丞丞。”

蔡徐坤笑的眉眼弯弯，柔软的风捋起他额前刘海半分，日光正好，云也透亮的，范丞丞头顶咕噜噜开始冒汽水泡泡。

“我没有，瞎说什么。”

夏日午后连呼吸都暖烘烘的，饮料摊支起来了，范丞丞歪七扭八地窝在塑料圈椅中，故意将脑袋埋进阳伞斜斜的阴影里。自从蔡徐坤去了大学，自己能见他的时间便越来越少了，唯有假期可以找借口腻在一起。

“喝什么味道，丞丞——？”

蔡徐坤站得有点远，特意抬高了声音扬起下巴叫他，青年特有的清亮嗓音化在风里，晃晃悠悠蹿进范丞丞耳朵中，搔得他心痒痒的。

“草莓！”

范丞丞想也不想地应声，而后转过身去小耗子似的扒上椅背，直勾勾盯着蔡徐坤浸在阳光中的高挑背影。听说他在大学里也依然十分受欢迎，自然是有道理的。

今天青年穿了件普普通通的白短袖，皮肤同衣服一样的白，腿细又长，笔直站在那，像什么细细挺挺的苗。范丞丞瞧着瞧着就挪不开眼了。

其实范丞丞并不喜欢草莓。

他知道蔡徐坤每次都会点橙子味，只要自己点不一样的味道，就可以正大光明去嘬他的吸管了。

范丞丞又开始冒泡泡。

“给你。”

蔡徐坤将挂着水珠的杯子递给仍然窝在椅子里的范丞丞，面上是笑意融融的，手指被加了冰的汽水沁得发凉，但范丞丞触到他沾了湿气的指尖时还是被烫了一烫。

“多大人了，能不能好好坐着。”

蔡徐坤习惯性纠正范丞丞的坏习惯，做足了前辈的姿态。可范丞丞一直觉得自己动作特酷，特叛逆，被蔡徐坤这么一讲，不由得半撇着嘴去打量他。

许是好看的人做什么都好看，蔡徐坤肩头微耸，手肘撑着桌面有些随意地摆弄着吸管，上身微微前倾，丝丝缕缕的光从伞沿边打了进来，映得他仿佛是画报里漂亮的忧郁少年。

范丞丞焉了，将搭在扶手上的腿耷拉下去，端端正正坐好后拿眼去瞟他。

蔡徐坤一手托着腮，刚抿过吸管的嘴唇润润亮亮的，范丞丞又开口了。

“给我尝尝。”

也不知道是想尝什么。

蔡徐坤屈起指节将杯子推过去，又顺势把范丞丞刚喝过的草莓汽水扒拉过来，指尖轻捏着管口就自然而然塞进嘴里了。

范丞丞愣住。

蔡徐坤无知无觉的，喝了一大口冰水，发出声满足的喟叹将杯子又推回给他。

“丞丞，你怎么又脸红了。”

“没事，有点热。”

范丞丞不知道的是，蔡徐坤也不喜欢橙子味。

他只是喜欢丞丞。

END.

《不渝》

-

西北的小旅馆都不太透光，不像南方那般很是讲究外边的风景和日出的方向。木框有些枯朽的小圆窗像老旧的白炽灯泡，嵌在红砖水泥墙里，离地有一米多接近两米高。

即使屋内是鞋底摩擦地面都可听见声音的沉寂，也能感觉到漫天的风沙前赴后继叩击着脆弱的窗面，在这样的房间里，寒冷又压抑。 

笨重的灰黑色行李箱像一块倒塌下来的厚墙，扑起了地面上堆积已久的灰尘与黄沙。静默立在范丞丞身后的男人剧烈咳嗽起来，声音渐渐变闷，然后消失。

范丞丞收拾好了床铺，床不宽，大概有两米见长，在这狭小又空荡的房间里也不显得拥挤。屋子很黑，墙壁也散着丝丝寒气，他直起腰看见男人正险险坐在床沿，有些褪色的大红丝质褶皱围巾被他紧紧捂在嘴上，淡青的眼圈下面不正常的红晕散开在依旧白皙的脸颊，细软微长的头发倒有点女人的味道。

范丞丞无言的望着他，他一双乌梅般的眼睛在瘦削的脸上突兀得有些可怖，攥紧厚实的衣袖，男人用布满血丝和浊垢的眼睛看着范丞丞，同样沉默，他大概在猜测他的想法。 

男人叫蔡徐坤，这个名字贯穿了范丞丞的整个生命。

他们曾有个不算太荒诞的过去。 

蔡徐坤大范丞丞两岁，是个暧昧而混乱的差距，不多，却硬生生隔开了一个世纪。

范丞丞曾经用单车载着他在台北的街上或飞驰或晃荡，蔡徐坤将他被红色毛呢围巾裹住的脸紧紧贴在范丞丞背上，范丞丞时而会嗅到他洗发露的味道。或者当他站立在铁制的后座上时，红色的长围巾迎面铺散在范丞丞的脸上，那一刻他的心情至今无法剖析。

范丞丞顺理成章地翻了车，蔡徐坤箍着范丞丞的脖子在地面与他滚作一团，两人在叶子凋敝的枯枝间焦灼地吻着对方，头发和衣服上沾满了雨后湿透的黑泥，范丞丞轻嗅着，蔡徐坤发间的味道沁入骨髓。 

对于活得仿佛一杯白水的范丞丞，这种悸动是无法被呼吸平复的烈火。他爱蔡徐坤爱得很深，在那个年代的台北，他们也顺理成章地没有在一起，蔡徐坤的父母将他带走了，离范丞丞很远，应该是离开了这个被苦涩的咸海水包围的地方。学大概也没有再上，范丞丞知道他家里有多穷。

“他应该是个骗子，我很早就跟你讲。”

短短一年，范丞丞的生活就这么被蔡徐坤毁了，就像沙漠里扎根极稳的胡杨，哪怕再顽强也被狂风和沙在时光中摧残地易如反掌。

范丞丞很久后再见到蔡徐坤却是在不远的澳门，他有一口很溜的闽南话，红色的纱巾挂在细瘦脖子上，薄薄的长风衣是和煦的橘色。他在车站的附近开了一家三层楼的旅店，范丞丞选了最高最角落的一间，蔡徐坤帮他安置好仅有的包裹行李，铺好床铺。

床很宽，光线也很足，窗口外面就是熙攘的街道，各国各色的人在两人脚下来来往往。他们就在这张床上翻云覆雨，床边的袜子内裤和烟蒂，有他的也有他的。蔡徐坤不是第一次了，明显有很熟练地收拾好残局，范丞丞坐在枕头上衔着早已经熄灭的烟头看着他。清晨的太阳不烈，却照得范丞丞眼睛生疼，他想，蔡徐坤的日子在他这里是应该不被原谅的。

后来范丞丞在当地外国人开的赌场里输得倾家荡产，这种事蔡徐坤已经司空见惯了，范丞丞只告诉他，我付不起房费了。蔡徐坤把范丞丞的东西搬到了他住的那一间，他们就这样在澳门呆了两年。在这段时间里，范丞丞知道蔡徐坤在旅店卖身，已经有很长的日子了。他什么也没说，蔡徐坤也毫无不满地养着他。

等到两人再离开时，蔡徐坤的病已经很严重了，他们甚至没钱去检查他到底患了多少种。范丞丞找人将旅店低价卖了出去，拖出来时的黑皮大旅行箱，收拾好本就不多的行李和蔡徐坤的衣物。

“就这次，你和我走吧。” 

“好。” 

范丞丞在昏暗的小房间里拥着蔡徐坤只剩皮和骨头的身体，他看不清他的脸，裹拥着的衣服也很是厚实，但范丞丞知道蔡徐坤没有睡着。 

他问他。

“当年我是骗你的，你有没有后悔？”

他讲话的声音很哑，不似以前清脆好听了，像吞了把粗糙的沙粒堪堪哽在喉间。 

范丞丞不置一言，甚至连身体也没有丝毫动弹，连他的心情也没有。 

“你觉得我死在这片沙漠里会比较好吗？” 

“我会跟你死在一起，我们在这里化成灰，融进沙里，融在一起。”

“丞丞，你学着说酸话了。”

“你信不信，我们会有来世。”

范丞丞摸索着抓起蔡徐坤缩在袖子里的手，触感像是干瘦的褪了皮的枯败树枝。

“这都多久了，你还是这么幼稚。”

蔡徐坤哭了，哭得了无声息，在沙漠里，眼泪是很疼的。

他脱力地跪倒在层层黄沙之上，范丞丞与飞扬的沙砾一齐紧拥着他，夜风盘旋嘶吼，蔡徐坤说，我们不要有来世了，这样他已经足够。

没有回应，只剩不会有黎明的夜色。 

END.

《银莲》  


-  
  
  
山中新雨，雾霭空蒙，银莲花巍巍绽开。  
  
  
丞丞，你看人间多美。  
  
  
你说人间这么美，为何人却如此之苦呢。  


-

天蒙蒙亮，山腰间寒气缭绕，范丞丞戴了暗褐色斗笠步履缓慢行走在古往众人踏出的窄小泥道之上，一路禽鸣兽吼在侧，此刻他却被这簇横生的荆条拦了去向。青嫩刺尖上还挂了圆润露珠，红苞儿在清风中发颤，令人轻易就觉察出它的畏惧。

范丞丞一双深邃瞳眸中向来是无波澜的，此刻也并不例外，晨霭将湿润空气中的血腥气打得若有似无，范丞丞看着面前那丛小心试探着靠拢自己的怪异植物，掌中紧握的玄金禅杖微动，就那么平静注视着它。  
  
  
范丞丞并不思考它的来意，对于自己而言，妖，若还生得纯净，放且放了，但要是已经对人怀有恶意沾了血腥，除掉便是。那株似藤蔓又似荆棘的妖怪气息柔柔弱弱的，仿佛是开智不久的小妖，范丞丞终是被磨得不耐了，再无甚表情转了个弯抬腿便走。  
  
  
花苞儿簌簌颤抖起来，云烟升腾一股异香便从枝桠间抖擞而出，范丞丞脚步未停，禅杖一挥就劈向那团白茫茫柔软烟雾，却在触及边缘时倏然顿住了。范丞丞面上头一次生了些讶异出来。  
  
  
他本以为这只是个山野精怪，没想到，竟然是已经化形。  
  
  
烟雾被杖上的逼人气势震散了些，露出里头赤条条的纤细人影来，淡粉带红的卷曲短发上还沾染了些晨露，面庞白皙如玉几近透明，唇是漂亮又扎眼万分的玫瑰绛紫。范丞丞闭了闭眼，没再向下看去，忆起方才化形时弥散而出的异香，面前这漂亮的少年约莫是只刚渡劫的野玫瑰，定有几百岁高龄了。  
  
  
范丞丞见他颤巍巍垂头却不开口的模样，稍稍皱起了眉。  
  
  
“转过身去。”  
  
  
少年下唇一咬，双腿颤抖着听话地打了个转。  


范丞丞神色如常，正如他所预料的一样，印入眼帘的是少年一片焦黑的后背。

-

“谢谢你。”

少年正穿着比他身子大了许多的里衣，原先惨白的面色已然恢复正常，纯黑眸子中比先前多了些灵动味道。范丞丞也不看他，兀自拿着药碾低头将手边的片片银莲花瓣捣碎。范丞丞对自己也有些不解，妖怪渡劫化形乃是违抗天意，他们若自己迈不过这坎，自生自灭是应当的事，可他为何就没忍住救了他。

看见这玫瑰被雷劫劈得几乎尽断的经脉，范丞丞想，天道如此不容他，怕也是个麻烦的角色。不由得偏头一望，那少年就支楞着下巴，蹲在他脚边全神贯注地瞧他，眼中一片纯净，甚至还带了些朦朦胧胧的迷茫。

“你叫什么。”

少年终于是等到他开口了，兴奋地连眼神光也颤了颤。

“蔡徐坤，我叫蔡徐坤，你呢？”

“范丞丞。”

“喔，这是什么花？味道怎的既苦又涩。”

范丞丞悠悠收回目光，继续着手里碾磨的动作。

“银莲花，给你止痛用。”

蔡徐坤不开腔了，却也没有要挪动的意思，小孩般轻易就被漂亮的花瓣勾走了注意力。两人这么一蹲一坐地消磨过半个下午，范丞丞轻嗅着从他身上断断续续传来的幽腻香味，头一次觉得如此难以专注。

数日已经过去，这小妖怪自此就跟在了范丞丞身侧，整日整日地黏他，哪怕是新拾了根漂亮羽毛也要来和他讲上许久，范丞丞无奈，也就纵容着随了他去。

“你说人间这么美，为何人却过得如此之苦呢。”

蔡徐坤晃着双脚坐在山腰泉眼旁的巨石之上，一副无谓模样朝范丞丞问道。

“人心驳杂，有爱有恨，所以苦。”

范丞丞专心致志采摘着正是盛放的银莲花，头也不抬地回他。

“那你呢，你的心，有爱恨吗？”

范丞丞直起腰，定定看了他一眼，转身举步朝来路走去。

“回去了。”

许是范丞丞尽心照料，仅仅十来天的功夫，蔡徐坤原本足以致命的伤便好透了。随着相处时间愈发的久，范丞丞愈能觉察出蔡徐坤日渐蓬勃的反常妖力，自打他修行以来，从未见过哪个未受点化的妖怪能有如此成长速度。

范丞丞不问，蔡徐坤也就不说，仍旧是那副小孩模样没心没肺的，不谙世事。直到范丞丞告诉蔡徐坤，他听说了一些事情不得不回去师门一段时间，没法再带着他了。

蔡徐坤满眼的迷茫，语气里除了困惑还带了些惊慌。

“为什么不带我，你不要我了吗？”

范丞丞最是受不了蔡徐坤如此模样，只得耐着性子同他解释。

“师门中人道行甚高，总有一丝也容不得妖怪的人，你去了，不安全。”

“那，你师门在哪，我就去那附近等你。”

“银莲山。”

-

范丞丞踏上千阶石梯之时，脑中仍是蔡徐坤听闻银莲山一名的怪异神色，他甚至没有询问此地的大致方向，道了个别便面色苍白匆匆离开了。

范丞丞压下心头疑惑，朝着山顶虔诚揖首，这才一步步向上走去。

却未曾想，见到的是这番光景。

整座巍峨庙宇几近覆没，门中被屠戮一空，干涸血迹浸染了每处残垣断壁，烫金大字的木匾被折碎了压在师门师尊的尸体之上。这和他所听闻的所谓出了点事，一丝也不相符合。范丞丞几乎是颤抖着将匾额掰开，下边隐隐散出些令人作呕的浓郁腥气，师尊被污血沾染的手指在石板上划下个赭红醒目的大字。

花。

范丞丞踉踉跄跄地奔到殿中已然崩塌的佛像背后，抬手摁动暗门机关跑进了充斥着奇异药香的地下洞穴之中。他怔怔看着被打开的空空如也的寒玉白盒，连指尖也发颤。

无数年传承下的舍利，不见了。

-

“请问，这银莲山的师父是从何时起，就未曾下山化缘了？”

“有十来日了吧，说起来也就月初一二的样子，再没来过。”

“…多谢。”

忆起那劈在蔡徐坤身上反常近妖的强大雷劫，范丞丞还有什么不明了的。这根本不是所谓妖物成精化形，而是吞服了舍利后被迫越级进阶，蔡徐坤的实力恐怕从渡劫完毕起，便已超过了自己。

怪不得，他什么也察觉不到。

范丞丞不知自己是如何离开银莲山，只觉得浑身上下至心底都凉透了。当范丞丞如游魂般回到与蔡徐坤分别的那个破败村落之时，一股股逆血激得他经脉倒行，双膝一软便跪了下来。

“丞丞！”

范丞丞再次听见那无比熟悉的纯净声音，竟连抬头瞧他一眼的欲望也无。若是他此刻尚有余力，即便知晓毫无胜算，也定然已经冲上去和那人拼命。

蔡徐坤满面焦急，范丞丞却丝毫都不应他，直到他眼见着范丞丞整个人摇晃着躺倒下去，才连忙奔上前将他扶起了，抬手卷了风就消失无踪。蔡徐坤渡了最精纯的妖力替范丞丞打理着紊乱经脉，直到夜黑透了才脱力地倒在他身侧疲惫睡去。

然而当蔡徐坤再醒来时，身边人早便没了踪影。

蔡徐坤怔愣着独自坐在床边，逐渐蜷起身子抱紧了双膝，他没去找范丞丞，范丞丞也没给他留下任何消息。当初他夺取舍利时有多狂喜，现在就有多痛苦，蔡徐坤知道，他们不可能再见了，再见只会为敌。

可为什么偏偏是你。

-

许久之后，当蔡徐坤再次见到银莲花簇簇盛开，是在银莲山已经重建为道观的宽敞庭院里。

小道士见蔡徐坤瞧得一副入神模样，有些疑惑地开口替他讲解道。

“银莲花性寒，可入药，清热止痛。”

蔡徐坤闻言抬首冲他轻笑，眸色复杂看得小道士微微愣了神。

“是，银莲止痛。”

“可惜，味苦。”

END.


End file.
